Week of the Month
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: There comes that week that every girls hate.


Title: Week of the Month

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Whoah there! Are you planning to open-up a flower shop instead of a restaurant?" amused by the silver haired Nakiri seeing the first seat carrying huge and expensive looking bouquet of assorted roses, and on his other hand three boxes of huge well known milk chocolate.

"No, why would you think that?" he replied.

"Well considering it's not valentines or whites day, I assume you're out to sell those." She giggled.

:"It's that time of the month again, and I'll be pulling a leave to be with your dear cousin, she's been crying since last night while calling me, and I felt bad I want there for her." He sighted.

"How sweet. RYU! Why can't you be like Soma-kun?" she pouted and Soma shook his head with a chuckle – Soma proceeded to put the chocolates to his back pack, then called for his girlfriend's secretary.

"Thanks for making these." He said holding up the bags of tea, and the secretary giggled seeing the Tylenol placed at the pouch compartment of his bag.

"No problem, thanks for taking care of Erina-sama." She smiled.

"That's my job, so I had too, besides I love her I love yous than her admission that my food is good." He gave a chuckle and drove off with his Yamaha big bike while balancing the bouquet.

Arriving, the maids giggled seeing him with all the gifts – knocking at his girlfriend's bedroom, "Hey? Does it still hurt?" he asked as he went to approach her, she sniffled and he can see her tears; she nodded.

He placed the roses over her coffee table, and pulled out the chocolates which made her eyes sparkle, then the tea and the medicine, he made some quick tea, when he then pulled out a transparent container with food for her, it was her favorite French meal and he placed it on a tray for her to eat, "You don't have to say anything, just eat so I can give you medicine okay?" kissing her forehead while she sniffle, Soma wiped her tears.

After she ate, he gave her the tea and the medicine, he went to sit beside her but she demanded cuddles which he complied, putting his palm over her lower abdomen and started massaging trying to soothe her, she sighed in content, "Still hurts?" she then look up to him and relied.

"A little, thank you." And kissed his cheeks, "I love you." She then thanked him again with the words he liked.

"I love you too." He replied and let her snuggle closer.

Little did they know, her secretary who is the biggest fan of her employer's relationship – owning one of the famous social media sites of their school, posting the first seat's earlier situation balancing the chocolates and bouquet while sitting on his big sports bike; she left a caption which made the girls wish for such guy – with a caption 'Man on a Mission' adding it with a heart eyes emoji the first seat's celebrity status among the students became higher.

However what made it worse is when Erina sent her secretary/bestfriend a photo that made things worse; Half of the head mistress's face can be seen in the photo, although her playful smile was visible as she took picture of her sleeping first seat spooning her, his chin rested over her shoulder while they laid sideways, behind them is the view of the giant bouquet, chocolates and his empty transparent container – Hisako comically posted it with a caption; Accomplished.

* * *

It was another normal day, or so the students thought when the head mistress threw a tantrum over a dish, and immediately the secretary knew who to dial.

Students' heads turned in slow motion, and eyes sparkled seeing a certain first seat on a rush to calm the beast, he looked like a knight as they see him approach, Soma who looked ragged and sweating after running went straight to the head mistress, "Are you okay? Are you fine? What hurts? Do I need to take you home?" the students doesn't know if they will laugh or look concern to the poor boy who was spouting things.

"I'm okay, but I don't like what they all made." She pouted and he sighed, he knew she secretly wanted his dish again.

"Okay, what do you want me to make?" he asked, Erina's secretary mused at how dedicated and committed he is to his position as the boyfriend of the head mistress and Queen of Totsuki.

Hisako dismissed the first years and left the couple, however Soma was having trouble moving around since his beloved lady kept on clinging on to him by hugging him from behind, letting her do what she wanted he tried to maneuvered around.

With his dish done, he plated it to her liking and let her eat, he kept on smiling watching her, she stopped and pouted at him, "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No… I'm just admiring how lucky I am to have you as mine." He told and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too." She blushed and finished her food, "I want to go home after, I don't feel well with all these stressing."

"See, I told you to rest more, I promised I'd stay with you right?" he told.

"You did, but knowing you wouldn't do your paper works as first seat I had to step in." she raised her eye brow.

"Okay, I finished everything yesterday before I went to you, I promised I'd stay and wouldn't let you worry, right? So let's just take you home after." Holding her hand.

Heading out, "I don't want to stay at my room." She pouted again and knew what exactly she wanted.

"Okay, let's head to my dorm then? I bet the old hag wanted to see you." He smiled and kissed her knuckles, the couple's hands are sweetly intertwined, helping her up to his bike, he then covered her legs with his jacket as usual, and letting her wear his helmet.

Driving slowly going up to his dorm, he carried her so she wouldn't have to suffer walking the long stairs.

Finally reaching, the old dorm mistress greeted Erina and asked her if she was fine, "Thanks to Soma-kun, I guess I'm feeling fine." She smiled and the couple went straight to his room.

"Off with the shirt!" demanded by his Queen, he chuckled and did so, she then tackled him to bed and snuggled, she loved his strong cologne and his musky scent, she felt calm whenever she smells and embrace him, shortly after she fell asleep much to Soma's delight since she's now calm and feeling well.

He would never get the woman anatomy when comes to period, but seeing her in tears whenever her cramps hit, he felt the pain as well and would do anything to help ease her, snuggling closer pulling her to him, he sighed and rested his nerves after the long three days, knowing he survived the other weeks he spent with her and her mood swings and aches, he know he'll survive her pregnancy in the future as well.

~END~


End file.
